With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, compact or portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tabular computer are also evolving rapidly. Those electronic devices in the current market are integrated with multiple functions so as to enhance their competence. Besides functions of photograph, telephone communication and internet surfing, currently, Global Positioning System (GPS) and electronic map are integrated in the portable apparatus, such that a user can know the location of himself anytime and anywhere through the positioning function provided by the portable apparatus.
Although the positioning function of current portable apparatus can display a current location of a user, the situations occurred most in actual usage are that the user may leave for multiple places and even go there and back among those places. For example, the user may leave for a work place from his home, then go to a fitness center or a supermarket, and finally come back home. Meanwhile, the user usually has to search for and reset the place to be leave for, so as to find the corresponding route. Beside, since a traffic jam may happen in the route, the way to fast reach the destination is not easily estimated.